


Monster Boss

by bangster_12



Series: SeHo Kinktober [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kim Junmyeon | Suho, CEO Oh Sehun, Intern Kim Junmyeon, M/M, Office Sex, Top Sehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26895310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangster_12/pseuds/bangster_12
Summary: Junmyeon made a mistake and now he's afraid to face his boss.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Series: SeHo Kinktober [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960693
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60
Collections: sEXOctober - sEXOrgasmic's Kinktober 2020





	Monster Boss

**Author's Note:**

> Day 06: Blow Jobs/Office Sex

Junmyeon was shaking in his seat. They were in the conference room and Sehun had just screamed at him in front of their colleagues. Junmyeon made a mistake. A very huge mistake. And it almost cost them the bid but fortunately, Sehun was quick to repair the damage. When the prospective investors left, Sehun started to tear his team one by one, starting from the manager directly under Sehun down to Junmyeon, the intern.

Junmyeon felt his eyes growing hot and he knew he would be crying any moment now. 

Sehun yanked the conference door open and stormed out. The remaining people in the room finally let out a breath and they converged on Junmyeon.

“Junmyeon, it’s okay. It wasn’t your fault,” the manager comforted him.

Like a dam bursting, Junmyeon let the tears fall and he cried. “It was my fault. We almost lost the bid because of my mistake.”

“Junmyeon, it wasn’t. All of us did those reports and if there was to be blamed for it, then it's me. I was the one who gave the final approval of the report. So don’t cry, okay? I’ll talk to Mr. Oh. Don’t cry.”

It was already late at night and Junmyeon was still in the office. To make up for his mistake, he was doing overtime to check and recheck his work.

Sehun came back to the office after the celebratory dinner that the managers held for him. He noticed the intern was still at his desk.

“Junmyeon? Why are you still here?” Sehun stopped by his desk.

Junmyeon quickly wiped his tears and steadied his breath. “I’m just finishing up something, sir. I’ll be going home in a while.”

“Have you had dinner yet?” 

“Yes, sir.”

“Okay,” Sehun said as he walked towards his office.

Junmyeon was almost done when his desk phone rang. It was the CEO’s office calling.

“Hello?”

_ “Bring me a printed copy of the report during the presentation.” _

Before Junmyeon could even utter a reply, the call was ended. Junmyeon fished out the binder, the report that had reduced him to tears the entire day, and he walked towards the office of the CEO. He knocked thrice before he heard a response inside.

He opened the door and saw his CEO standing by the window with a glass of scotch in hand. His jacket was now on the sofa and he had his sleeves rolled up.

“Close the door, Junmyeon.”

Junmyeon closed the door and placed the report on the table. He didn’t dare to leave yet. He will only leave once he’s dismissed. He braced himself for another scolding.

“I’m sorry.”

Junmyeon blinked. He might’ve misheard his boss.

Sehun turned around and placed the glass in his hand on the table. Then he walked towards Junmyeon.

“Baby, I’m so sorry for this afternoon,” Sehun cradled Junmyeon’s face in his hands.

Junmyeon wasn’t expecting his boyfriend’s gentleness after the fiasco that the afternoon. Junmyeon couldn’t help but cry.

“Sshh, sshh,” Sehun pulled Junmyeon so he could hug him. “I’m so sorry. But you have to understand why I have to do that, right?”

“I thought you hated me,” Junmyeon hiccupped. “When you screamed at me, I thought you hated me.”

“I don’t,” Sehun rubbed his boyfriend’s back in comfort. “I was angry but I don’t hate you. I could never hate you.”

“I was so sure you hated me,” Junmyeon bawled.

Sehun cradled Junmyeon’s face again and wiped his boyfriend's tears with his thumbs. 

“I’m sorry if it had to be that way. I don’t want the others to think that I have favoritism towards my employees. They are already ostracizing you because you’re dating me, aren’t they?”

Junmyeon nodded. He can still remember hearing some of his office mates talking behind his back that the only reason Junmyeon got in was because he got inside the boss’s pants. What they didn’t know was that the young CEO and Junmyeon had already been dating when Junmyeon was already in the last year of college. They met when Junmyeon attended a business conference for his research paper and Sehun was one of the speakers he had to interview. They immediately hit it off and started dating weeks after.

Sehun offered him the job because he knew that Junmyeon was brilliant and a great addition to his already great team. And Junmyeon knew that Sehun was right. If he’s going to make his office mates accept him, he must do it by himself and not by the help of his boss-slash-boyfriend.

“I’m sorry for my mistake,” Junmyeon had started to calm down.

“It’s okay,” Sehun smiled. “Everyone makes mistakes. We just have to learn from them. And sorry for being harsh this afternoon. You just witnessed why I also got the nickname ‘Monster Boss’.” 

“I thought they call you ‘Monster Boss’ because of your monster cock?”

Sehun busted out laughing. He really loves it when his cute boyfriend would say stuff like that.

“My employees have been talking about my cock?”

“Your employees have been fantasizing about your cock,” Junmyeon complained. “I think they purposely let me overheard them talking about it.”

“So we’re okay?”

Junmyeon nodded. “On one condition.”

“What is it?”

“Kiss me.”

“With pleasure,” Sehun pulled Junmyeon closer so he could kiss his boyfriend. While Sehun wanted it to be gentle and languid, Junmyeon was impatient. “Whoa, tiger,” he chuckled on Junmyeon’s lips.

“It’s been too long, Sehun,” Junmyeon whined as he kissed Sehun’s jaw and started sucking on Sehun’s neck.

“Babe, babe, slow down,” Sehun stopped him.

“You don’t want to?” Junmyeon asked him with a pout.

“Fuck,” Sehun can’t say no to that face. “We don’t have lube here.”

“One moment. You better be naked when I get back,” Junmyeon ran to the door and hurried outside.

Sehun did as told and he quickly took off his clothes. He might be the boss but when it comes to sex, Junmyeon’s the boss.

Sehun had just slid his pants down when Junmyeon returned and showed him the lube.

“You’re still dressed!”

Sehun quickly pulled his boxers down. “Not anymore.”

“Sit on the sofa,” Junmyeon said as he tossed the lube on the sofa and quickly stripped himself.

“Why do you even have a lube?” Sehun picked up the bottle.

“One of my fantasies is my boss fucking me in his office.”

“Which boss?”

“Ha, ha.”

They were both stark naked now and Sehun spread his legs as Junmyeon knelt before him. Sehun’s cock was already red, erect, and hard. He hissed when Junmyeon touched his cock.

“It’s been so long,” Sehun leaned his head back.

“Eight days,” Junmyeon said.

“What?” Sehun looked back at his boyfriend who had his tongue out and licked the tip of his cock. “Oh god,” he moaned.

“It’s been eight days since we had sex. I would know because we’ve been holed up in this office for eight days to prepare the damned report.”

Sehun wanted to say something but the only he said was a crisp ‘Fuck!’ as Junmyeon deepthroated him. He reached for the back of Junmyeon’s head. He wanted to hold his boyfriend’s head and fuck his mouth but he’s not sure if Junmyeon would like that.

Junmyeon bobbed his head up and down Sehun’s cock. He missed having his boyfriend in his mouth. He loves having his boyfriend in his mouth. Sehun meanwhile loves the slurping sounds his boyfriend was making as he’s trying to fit all of him in his mouth.

“Junmyeon,” Sehun’s voice was pained. He was trying hard not to thrust in his boyfriend’s mouth. “Junmyeon!”

Junmyeon released Sehun’s cock with a loud pop. He then stood up, turned around, and spread his ass cheeks before his boyfriend. 

“Prepare me, babe.”

Sehun can’t help it but he smacks one ass cheek and he loved how it bounced. He loved it even more when Junmyeon let out a moan.

“Sofa or bent over my desk?”

“Office sexual fantasies almost always revolved around being bent over a desk,” Junmyeon said as he walked towards Sehun’s huge desk. He braced himself, hands at both edges of the table, spread his legs wider, and then bent over.

“I love you so much, babe,” Sehun reached out and pulled at one ass cheek to look at Junmyeon’s hole. He inserted one dry finger.

“Lube, babe,” Junmyeon reminded him.

Sehun coated his fingers with lube and also Junmyeon’s ass. He then inserted two fingers. They always start at two. Junmyeon’s moans were loud. It’s a good thing they were the only ones in the office. Sehun then added a third finger and started thrusting it inside the hole and stretching it. Junmyeon reached back and pulled at his ass cheeks to give Sehun better access and a better view.

“You’re sucking my fingers, babe.”

“Hurry, Sehun.”

Deemed prepared enough, Sehun poured lube on his cock and tugged at it before angling it towards Junmyeon’s ass.

“Ready?”

“Yes, yes, just do it, please!”

Sehun slowly inserted his dick inside Junmyeon. It’s been too long since they last did it so he didn’t want to hurt his boyfriend. But Junmyeon was impatient. He pushed his ass back to take more of Sehun.

“Fuck!”

“Shit! Oh my god, Sehun, you’re so huge! Fuck!”

Sehun was straining behind Junmyeon. His boyfriend was so tight, gripping his cock like a vice. He gave Junmyeon a moment to adjust to his size.

“Babe, you can move.”

Sehun started slowly. His thrusts were gentle and sure. Just enough to satiate the longing. 

“Sehun, faster! Faster!”

Junmyeon was clenching down on him and it was driving Sehun mad. Sehun quickened his thrusts. The sounds of skin slapping were now echoing in the room along with their lewd moans and sometimes Junmyeon’s screams. 

Sehun brought one of Junmyeon’s legs up to rest on the desk. The position opened Junmyeon more and Sehun can now reach deeper.

“Oh my god,” there were tears in Junmyeon's eyes. Sehun was reaching deep inside him and every thrust hit his bundle of nerves.

“Are you close? Do you want me to touch you?”

“No, I want to cum on your cock only,” Junmyeon was gasping for air as Sehun hammered him.

“Fuck, Junmyeon,” Sehun pulled out entirely then slammed inside in one quick, hard thrust.

“Fuck!” Junmyeon came instantly.

Sehun was still pounding into him and chasing his release. Junmyeon was a moaning mess of tears, sweat, and cum below him.

“Want me to cum inside?”

Junmyeon can’t find his voice so he just nodded. Sehun made one final thrust and came inside him.

They both were panting hard. Sehun was draped over Junmyeon and he knew his boyfriend will be crushed but he just felt so boneless. Junmyeon elbowed his side to make Sehun stand.

“Babe, can you reach the tissue box?” Sehun asked behind him.

Junmyeon blindly reached for the said tissue box, knocking over pen holders and some paperweights. Junmyeon hissed when Sehun finally pulled out. He felt something soft wiping cum off his thighs.

They were finally dressed when they saw the state of Sehun’s desk. Pens and papers were everywhere. The desk calendar was knocked over and even the receiver of the desk phone was not on the placeholder.

“Wow, I made quite a mess,” Junmyeon said.

“Not your fault,” Sehun kissed Junmyeon’s temple. “You just got dicked down by a monster cock.”


End file.
